


Just A Rumor

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Rumors, Secrets, Skywarp is a Troublemaker, Starscream Has No Patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Skywarp is bored so he decides to have some fun at everyone's expense.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Just A Rumor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FourthFloorWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourthFloorWrites/gifts).



> Part of the Secret Solenoid gift exchange on Tumblr!

Things had been entirely to quiet lately. The Autobots were minding their own business. Megatron was spending days at a time locked in the war room with Soundwave doing who knows what. Ok, Skywarp had some pretty good theories as to what they were doing in there, and he had shared them with anyone who would listen. But even gossiping about their leader and his pet boombox was getting old. If something interesting didn’t happen soon, he was going to loose his mind.

Well, he was just going to have to make his own fun, he decided. Skywarp walked down the corridor aimlessly trying to decide who he should recruit as a playmate. Starscream was definitely more fun to mess with, but the consequences were much more severe when he caught on. And he almost always caught on. Skywarp wasn’t very good at covering his tracks. Or, to be honest, he wasn’t very interested in covering his tracks.

"Hey TC!" he said, opening a comm channel. "Whatcha doing?"

"I’m busy," the response came a moment later, short and to the point.

Skywarp frowned. Thundercracker was distracted. And a distracted Thundercracker was just no fun. Well, it’d have to be Starscream then, consequences be slagged.

He made his way through the ship to Starscream’s office, "Hey Star! Whatcha doin’?"

Starscream glared up at him from behind a datapad, "I’m working. What do you want?"

"Aww, don’t be like that! I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite trinemate!"

"Thundercracker kick you out?" Starscream asked, tone completely deadpan.

"Aww Star come on! I heard a really juicy rumor. Thought you might be interested."

"If it’s about Soundwave and Megatron, you’ve already told me three times and I _still_ don’t care."

"No, this is way better!"

"I still don’t care."

"Really?" Skywarp asked expectantly, waiting.

It was a full minute before Starscream looked up from his datapad, "Ok, what?"

"Oh so now you want to hear it."

"Just tell me!"

"I heard from Acid Storm, who heard from Dirge, who got it from Thrust that you’re secretly seeing an Autobot."

" _I’M WHAT?!?!?!_

"I mean, _I_ know it’s not true, but I thought you would want to know that that’s the rumor."

"I’m going to kill him," Starscream muttered.

Skywarp did his best to keep the grin off his face.

"I’m going to kill him," he repeated, louder.

"Who, Thrust?"

"ALL OF THEM!" Starscream screeched. "I’M GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM!!!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room. "How dare those slagging glitches gossip about a commanding officer! About ME!? I’m going to kill them all!"

Skywarp managed to wait until he was out of earshot to snicker. This was going to be hilarious.

***

It was a few hours later, Starscream was sitting on his berth as Thundercracker welded a seem on his shoulder. "Hook is furious with you," he told him.

"So what."

"You put four seekers in the medbay Star!"

"Ramjet shouldn’t have gotten in the way."

"He was protecting his trinemates! Me and Warp would have done the same if one of them had come for you."

"Well those loudmouth’s shouldn’t have been spreading rumors about me!"

"Hold still," Thundercracker said, shoving him none to gently back into position.

"OW! Watch it, will you!?"

" _You_ brought _this_ on yourself," Thundercracker told him, tone irritatingly calm.

"ME?!? Do you know what those slaggers were saying about me?! I am the Decepticon second in command! Air Commander of the Decepticon army!! I can’t have rumors spreading around the ship about me! Especially not by my own seekers! Do you have any idea how that looks?!"

"Yeah, Star, sure. Did you actually hear them say this?"

"Of course not. The cowards didn’t have the courage to say it to my face."

"Because I talked to Dirge, and he had no idea why you attacked them."

"Well than he’s eve stupider than I gave him credit for."

"Where exactly did you hear these rumors anyway?"

"Skywarp."

"Starscream."

"What."

"Do you really believe Skywarp over the four other seekers?"

Starscream didn’t answer.

"Star, you know Skywarp likes to cause trouble when he’s bored."

Starscream still didn’t answer.

"When did you figure out he was lying?"

Starscream still didn’t answer.

"I’m guessing it was after you threw the first punch."

"It’s not my fault he hit back."

Thundercracker sighed, "What was this rumor anyway?"

Again, Starscream didn’t answer.

"Come on, if you don’t tell me, Skywarp will."

Starscream muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"He said I was dating an Autobot! Are you happy?!"

Thundercracker snickered as he went back to welding the gash on Starscream’s shoulder.

"You don’t think he knows, do you?" Starscream asked after a minute. "Primus that mech can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"I think your secret is safe. If he knew, he would be blackmailing you, not spreading rumors."

"Hmph, good."

"So how is Skyfire anyway?"

"Shut up."

Just then the door slid open, and both seekers looked up with a mild panic at potentially being overheard.

"Hey Star!" Skywarp greeted brightly as he walked in.

"YOU!" Starscream shrieked as he stood.

Thundercracker pulled him back down, "Hold still! I haven’t finished this."

Starscream scowled but did as he was told, for once.

"Oh, um, so it turns out I might have misheard…"

"Misheard my aft you slagging glitch! Don’t think I’ll go easier on you just because you’re my trinemate!"

"Sit down!" Thundercracker pushed him down again when he tried to stand up.

"Aww come on Star! No hard feelings? It was just a joke."

"You accused me of being an Autobot sympathizer!"

"Hey, I only said that to you! No one else heard what I said!" he said, putting up his hands defensively.

Starscream growled at him, "If I hear anyone else saying this, I don’t care how they found out, I’m going to make sure they never find your frame."

"Ok, ok, I get it! I won’t tell anyone. Primus you’re so touchy! If I didn’t know better I’d say it was true."

Skywarp turned, heading towards his own berth, so he didn’t see how Starscream froze at that, or how wide his optics got.

"Of course that’s ridiculous," Skywarp said, flopping down on his berth. He laughed, "As if. You’d be the last person to ever date an Autobot. Can you imagine anyone believing that?"

"I mean it 'Warp!"

"Don’t worry, I’m not going to loose my credibility by spreading a rumor that ridiculous."

Starscream and Thundercracker stayed silent as Thundercracker resumed welding his shoulder.


End file.
